Experimental-anatomical analysis by degenerating-axon and autoradiographic tracing of neural circuits in the forebrain and their articulation with mechanisms of the lower brain stem. Particular attention is being paid to a. the involvement of primary visual way- stations (superior colliculus, pretectal region, ventral nucleus of the lateral geniculate body) in the central motor mechanisms underlying eye and head movements; b. the efferent connections of the nucleus accumbens septi, histologically a component of the caudoputamen and like the latter receiving a massive DA-fiber system, but unlike the latter projected upon by limbic structures rather than neocortex; c. the neural circuitry of the frontal and cingulate cortex. Developmental studies of the cat's visual system by autoradiographic tracing of the efferent connections of the retina and visual cortex in cat fetuses.